Truth
by himmedelweiss
Summary: Blaze tidak pernah tahu kalau hal-hal yang dia sayangi mampu menyeretnya ke lubang kematian.


**disclaimer** © Animonsta Studios  
**warning** AR, OOC, Twins!BoBoiBoyElementals, _no super power_, _death_ _chara_(s), _unconsistence_ _plot_, _typo_(s), _miss_ EBI, _cliche idea and plot_.

* * *

"Mmhn ... Kak Blaze ...? Masih ... main _game_?"

"Lagi seru. Sedikit lagi," jawab Blaze sekenanya. Dengan gesit dua ibu jarinya menekan tombol-tombol _game_ _controller_, mengendalikan sebuah karakter beratribut prajurit dengan sebuah kolom persegi panjang berwarna hijau di atasnya. Sebagai tambahan, terdapat nama_ TheAmazingArsonist_ di atas kolom hijau itu. Tak sekalipun kedua kelereng sewarna kobaran api itu teralihkan, termasuk pada saat Ice sang saudara kembar memanggilnya.

"Jangan sampai terlalu malam, Kak," tutur Ice pelan. Netra birunya separuh terbuka. "Besok sekolah."

"Ya."

Sedetik berlalu dan Ice sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya. Tak lama berselang, permainan berakhir dengan menunjuk Blaze dan timnya sebagai pemenang.

Sebuah notifikasi menghampiri kotak masuk akun Blaze. Notifikasi itu datang tepat setelah Blaze memenangkan pertempurannya. Berpikir bahwa notifikasi tersebut adalah hadiah tambahan untuknya, segera Blaze membuka kotak masuknya hanya untuk mendapati sebuah pesan dari seorang pemain.

[ShadowRealm : _Nice work, dude._]

Itu pesan yang dikirimkan rekan sepermainannya barusan. Meski Blaze tidak secerdas Solar atau Gempa, tapi Blaze masih mengerti maksud pesan tersebut.

[TheAmazingArsonist : _Thanks_.]

[ShadowRealm : _Kamu orang Malaysia bukan?_]

Mengernyitkan dahi, Blaze curiga dari mana orang itu tahu mengenai kebangsaannya. Meski demikian, Blaze memutuskan untuk tetap membalas.

[TheAmazingArsonist : _Yup!_]

Lima menit berlalu, namun belum ada balasan dari akun yang bernama ShadowRealm tersebut, meski akun itu masih terlihat aktif. Blaze ingin menonaktifkan akunnya dan mengistirahatkan laptop dan kedua matanya, tetapi baru saja Blaze ingin mengklik fitur _logout_, sebuah pesan yang cukup panjang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

[ShadowRealm : _Baca ini baik-baik, Blaze. Aku tahu kau adalah murid SMA Pulau Rintis. Aku tahu kau punya 3 kakak dan 3 adik. Aku tahu dulu atokmu membuka usaha kedai cokelat yang kemudian diteruskan oleh kalian bertujuh. Aku tahu semua informasimu. Jika kau berani mengabaikan pesan ini atau memberitahukannya kepada orang lain, kupastikan tangan dan kakimu bertukar posisi._]

Baru saja selesai membaca, akun tersebut menyerbu Blaze dengan pesan-pesan lain.

[ShadowRealm : _AKU_]

[ShadowRealm : _TAHU_]

[ShadowRealm : _KAU_]

[ShadowRealm : _SUDAH_]

[ShadowRealm : _MEMBACA_]

[ShadowRealm : _PESAN_]

[ShadowRealm : _INI_]

Jantung Blaze berdetak cepat, menghasilkan dentuman keras yang bergema di relung rusuknya. Blaze menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai lidahnya mengecap rasa besi berkarat. Apa yang harusnya dia lakukan? Dalam hati Blaze meringis, mengingat pesan saudara-saudara kembarnya yang selama ini selalu menegur, memintanya untuk tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang yang tak jelas identitasnya. Selama ini, Blaze selalu mengabaikan pesan itu karena Blaze memimpin sebuah klan yang mustahil baginya untuk tidak berinteraksi. Terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan!

Omong-omong soal menyenangkan, ini sudah tak lagi demikian.

Melirik ke jam beker di sebelah laptopnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga dini hari. Seandainya dia bisa memutarbalikkan waktu dan tahu hal ini akan terjadi, maka Blaze akan memilih untuk mengikuti jejak Ice ke alam mimpi. Persetan kalau dia akan kehilangan kemenangan beruntunnya atau mendapat amukan dari timnya. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kondisinya saat ini.

Menggerakkan si tikus elektronik, kursornya berjalan menuju nama ShadowRealm. Blaze bisa melihat statistik permainannya. Akun itu tidak memakai foto profil, tidak tergabung dalam klan mana pun, dan juga tidak memasang status apa pun. Dari rekam jejak permainan dan levelnya, sepertinya masih termasuk akun baru.

Ah, Blaze ingat kalau tadi dia bermain bersama keempat anggota klannya. Untuk memainkan mode tadi memerlukan enam pemain, sehingga mereka berlima memutuskan untuk menggunakan fitur acak pemain untuk mendapatkan pemain tambahan—yaitu si ShadowRealm.

[TheAmazingArsonist : _Gopal!_]

[Gopalpazolafans : _Hei, belum tidur kau, Blaze?_]

[TheAmazingArsonist : _Tahu akun ShadowRealm? Yang tadi main sama kita?_]

[Gopalpazolafans : _Oh, yang jadi penyembuh itu kan? Keren lah orang itu tadi! Kenapa? Mau kamu ajak ke klan?_]

Ketika Blaze baru ingin mengetikkan balasan dari pesan Gopal, sebuah pesan yang tak diharapkan Blaze muncul.

[ShadowRealm : _Aku_ _tahu kau sedang membicarakanku dengan teman klanmu._]

Blaze kaget hingga nyaris membanting kibor tak bersalah di hadapannya. Sudah cukup! Dua baris giginya bergemeletuk. Kenapa dia harus peduli bahkan takut dengan hal ini?! Mungkin saja dia sedang dikerjai. Hanya kebetulan saja orang itu tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Lagi pula, dia sudah SMA! Waktunya untuk berpikir realistis!

[TheAmazingArsonist : _Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kau bisa dipenjara karena sudah mengancam orang lain!_]

Menambahkan tanda seru di akhir kalimatnya, Blaze berharap lawan bicaranya di seberang sana sedikit gentar. Berani-beraninya mencari masalah dengan seorang Blaze!

[ShadowRealm : _Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau bersedia membantuku._]

[TheAmazingArsonist : _Mengapa kau berpikir kalau aku ingin membantumu, hah?! Hanya dalam mimpimu!_]

[ShadowRealm :_ Di sekolahmu, akan ada kejadian yang sangat menggemparkan yang melibatkan Halilintar. Selamat malam.]_

Blaze tak bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

"Kantung matamu tebal sekali!" hardik Halilintar. "Begadang lagi, Blaze?!"

"Kakak terlihat seperti mayat hidup," timpal Thorn.

Ice pun memberi kesaksian. "Kak Blaze masih main laptop waktu aku terbangun."

"Jam berapa?" tanya Taufan.

"Jam dua dini hari, mungkin. Aku tidak melihat jam soalnya," jawab Ice.

"Blaze," panggil Gempa. Telapak tangannya mengacak rambut adik kembarnya. "Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah sekolah, ya? Kamu tidak akan bisa belajar jika kamu kelihatan setengah sadar begitu."

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba Blaze berseru, "Nanti Kak Hali—"

"Kak Hali kenapa, Kak Blaze?" Thorn menelan roti bakar yang sudah dikunyahnya. Di sebelahnya, Solar bersikap pasif tanpa berkata apa pun.

"K-Kak Hali …." Blaze menggeleng. Meski peringatan untuknya itu hanya sebatas layar, tetapi kalau orang itu tahu semua identitasnya dan apa yang dia lakukan, Blaze tidak berani bertingkah macam-macam. "Aku ... bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau kita semua pergi sekolah, siapa yang menjaga Kak Blaze?" tanya Thorn lagi.

Gempa langsung menjawab, "Karena aku yang menyarankan agar Blaze tidak sekolah, aku akan membuat surat izin untukku dan Blaze. Salah satu dari kalian aku minta untuk memberikannya pada pembina ekskul kami berdua, bisa?"

"Tunggu!" seru Blaze. "Bisa ... bisakah Kak Hali saja yang menjagaku di rumah ...?"

"Kau ini manja sekali, Blaze," respon Halilintar. Dilihat dari nada bicara dan ekspresinya, Halilintar tampak keberatan dengan permintaan adik kembarnya yang satu itu. "Kau bahkan sebenarnya tidak sakit. Kau hanya kurang tidur karena main sampai lupa waktu."

"Sudahlah, Kak Hali." Taufan menepuk bahu Halilintar. "Ini hari Sabtu, hanya ada ekskul dan tidak ada kegiatan belajar. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ekskul seni bela diri libur hari ini, bukan? Untuk apa Kak Hali datang ke sekolah kalau ekskul libur?"

"Aku punya urusan," jawab Halilintar singkat.

Ice meneguk susu kedelainya hingga tak bersisa setetes pun. "Apa tidak bisa ditunda sampai hari Senin, Kak Hali?"

Halilintar mendesah, secara tidak langsung mengibarkan bendera putih pada adik-adiknya. "Baik. Aku yang akan menjaga Blaze hari ini. Kalian semua, pergilah ke sekolah, atau kalian akan terlambat."

Meski Halilintar secara terang-terangan menyatakan ketidaksukaan, Gempa tersenyum. Begitu-begitu, Kak Hali mereka adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan tidak pernah mengingkari ucapannya. "Terima kasih. Aku percayakan Blaze padamu, Kak. Akan kubuat surat sakit Blaze saat tiba di sekolah. Kami pergi dulu."

* * *

"Kak Hali, terima kasih."

"Hn."

Blaze meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Melihatnya, Halilintar yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur Ice langsung menegur si adik bersinonim api.

"Tidur, Blaze!" Begitulah seruan dari Halilintar.

"Sebentar, aku—"

_From : Unknown_

_Hebat juga kau bisa menahan Halilintar di rumah, hm? Apa itu berarti kau takut dengan ancamanku? Jika kau setuju dengan rencanaku, balaslah pesanku dalam 24 jam. Kujamin tidak ada saudaramu yang terluka jika kau mengikuti kemauanku, Blaze. Sekarang, apa kau terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui nomor ponselmu? Jika kau setuju, temui aku di Lorong Terlarang. Aku akan selalu ada di sana._

_\- ShadowRealm_

Halilintar menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang adik ketiga. "Blaze?"

"Jika aku tidur, Kakak ... tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian, 'kan?"

Halilintar menepuk dahinya. "Astaga! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Blaze membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur. Ponsel sudah kembali ke tempat semula di atas nakas. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kak Hali …."

Setelah yakin Blaze tertidur, Halilintar beranjak dari tempat tidur Ice. Sebenarnya Halilintar ingin meninggalkan kamar, tetapi ketika melihat Blaze gelisah dalam tidurnya, keputusan Halilintar berubah. Kedua tangannya melebarkan selimut Blaze yang sebelumnya terlipat, kemudian menyelimuti Blaze hingga hanya kepalanya yang terlihat.

Tak sengaja, pandangan Halilintar jatuh pada ponsel Blaze yang layarnya telah padam. Blaze terlihat terkejut pada saat melihat ponselnya. Mungkinkah Blaze membaca sesuatu yang menakutkan?

Dugaan Halilintar meliar. Mungkin ada alasan di balik Blaze yang menahannya pergi, padahal Blaze dan dirinya lumayan sering bertengkar, mulai dari adu mulut hingga adu fisik. Apakah Blaze ditindas atau diteror di sekolah? Halilintar menggeleng saat pertanyaan itu muncul. Blaze adalah satu-satunya saudara yang setidaknya bisa menandinginya dalam urusan bela diri. Taufan? Lelaki yang agak melambai satu itu pernah pingsan saat diinjak Thorn secara tidak sengaja. Gempa? Terlalu lembut. Ice? Hobinya saja tidur, badannya nyaris tak pernah bergerak, mencetak rekor sebagai anak tergendut di antara mereka bertujuh. Thorn? Tidak tidak, justru Halilintar dan Blaze menjaganya sepenuh hati dan jiwa karena tahu Thorn sama seperti Gempa namun lebih naif dan rapuh. Solar? Meski otaknya encer, tapi si adik bungsu memiliki fisik kurang bagus, bahkan belakangan ini absen Solar tak pernah penuh untuk satu bulan saja.

Lantas, apa yang membuat Blaze bersikap aneh sejak pagi?

Tidak mampu menahan rasa penasaran yang meluap, Halilintar menyambar ponsel Blaze. Menekan tombol di sisi kanan ponsel Blaze, layar menampilkan foto mereka bertujuh bersama Atok Aba yang telah berpulang ke rumah Tuhan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Halilintar ingat foto itu diambil pada saat mereka berlibur ke pantai.

Halilintar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap layar ponsel Blaze. Entah sejak kapan ponsel yang tak pernah diberi pelindung apa pun kini dikunci dengan kata sandi. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk seringai yang menyeramkan.

_Aku tahu sekarang …._

Saatnya menghentikan seluruh sandiwara.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, _TheAmazingArsonist_, atau ... Blaze."

"Suara ini ...," Meski terhalang topeng, Blaze merasa kenal dengan postur tubuh dan nada bariton yang dingin itu, "kaukah itu, Fang?"

Orang asing tersebut membuka topengnya. Wajah tegasnya membenarkan terkaan Blaze. "Karena kau sudah tahu identitasku, takkan kubiarkan kau kabur hidup-hidup sebelum kau benar-benar setuju dengan rencanaku."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan, Fang?!" tanya Blaze tak gentar. Pada awalnya, dia memang takut, namun setelah melihat penerornya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, entah keberanian dari mana menguasai tubuhnya.

"Hanya menginginkan partisipasimu untuk menguak suatu kebenaran," jawab Fang santai.

"Kebenaran? Kebenaran apa?! Jangan bicara omong kosong!" seru Blaze.

"Jangan pernah memercayai Halilintar."

"Kau sudah tidak waras?! Mana mungkin aku tidak memercayai kakakku sendiri!"

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan kebenaran?"

Blaze mendesis, "Kebenaran kalau sahabat kami semua, yaitu kau, telah mengkhianatiku?"

"Padahal, aku berniat menyelamatkan hidupmu. Aku terlambat." Fang menarik napas, kemudian meneriakkan sebuah nama dengan intonasi keras. "HALILINTAR!"

Blaze menegang. Dialah yang berada di hadapan Fang, tetapi kenapa justru nama kakak sulungnya yang disebut?

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana," desis Fang. "Kemari kau, Halilintar!"

Dari ujung lorong, Halilintar berjalan mendekati Blaze dan Fang. Seumur hidupnya, meski Blaze selalu bertengkar dengan Halilintar, tak pernah sekalipun Halilintar bisa membuat kedua lututnya gemetar, hingga Blaze tak sadar kalau moncong dingin pistol telah mendarat tepat di tengah dahinya.

"Pada awalnya, aku tak menyangka bahwa Fang mau-mau saja ikut dalam rencanaku, lalu ternyata dia berusaha mengkhianatiku. Dia mungkin berkhianat, tapi masih kumaafkan karena dia sangat membantuku. Aku rasa kau pun tidak jadi memutuskan untuk berkhianat, Fang?" Halilintar tersenyum antagonis. Dia hanya perlu menarik pelatuk untuk mengakhiri nyawa seseorang. "Aku baru sadar Fang mulai melaksanakan rencananya saat tahu ponselmu dikunci. Oh, perlu kuberi tahu bahwa sudah lama aku menyetel laptop Fang agar bisa menyadap laptopmu. Apa Fang sudah membuatmu takut, Blaze?"

"K-Kh ... Kak Hali, mengapa ...?" Halilintar lima senti lebih tinggi darinya. Belum lagi Halilintar adalah kakaknya yang paling kuat dan tangkas, ditambah lagi pistol yang entah dari mana Halilintar dapatkan benar-benar membuat Halilintar semakin terlihat berbahaya. Kalau dia salah bergerak, nyawanya akan langsung berakhir. "Fang ... kau juga. Kenapa kau menjebakku?"

"Maafkan aku, Blaze. Aku harus melindungi rahasia kakakku," jawab Fang. Tak ada kebohongan dalam suaranya. "Aku mau melindungimu, tapi sepertinya gagal. Halilintar sudah membuntutimu sejak awal."

Wajah Blaze menunjukkan rasa bingung. "Rahasia ... Abang Kaizo?"

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati, akan kuceritakan padamu." Halilintar mengambil alih penjelasan yang ingin disampaikan Fang. "Ingat waktu Solar diculik?"

Blaze mengangguk sekali, begitu kaku lehernya sekarang.

"Abang Kaizo yang menculik Solar dan menggunakannya untuk proyek kloning manusia bersama Fang," terang Halilintar. "Singkatnya, aku memergoki mereka waktu kita semua berpencar melakukan pencarian. Solar yang kubawa ke rumah dan yang sekarang tinggal bersama kita adalah hasil kloningan yang gagal."

"MANA SOLAR?!" bentak Blaze. Kemarahan telah menguasai tubuhnya. "Kenapa?! Kenapa Kakak diam saja?!"

"Solar yang asli sudah mati."

Blaze mencoba untuk meninju wajah Halilintar, namun dengan mudah Halilintar mengelak.

"Membunuh klon jauh lebih mudah, apalagi klon Solar sakit-sakitan. Secara tidak langsung, Abang Kaizo dan Fang sudah memudahkan rencanaku." Menyeringai, Halilintar kembali menempelkan mulut pistol pada dahi Blaze. Andaikata itu pisau, mungkin sudah menancap menembus otak Blaze sekarang. "Thorn dan Ice sangat mudah dihabisi. Gempa hanya di rumah seharian, mudah juga. Taufan agak sulit, mungkin akan kubunuh dia setelahmu, Blaze."

"Kakak ... mengapa ... kau melakukan semua ini ...?" lirih Blaze. Hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan kakaknya sendiri tak lama lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas untuk memberontak. Berteriak meminta bantuan pun percuma, sebab Lorong Terlarang sangat jarang dilewati orang-orang karena suasana yang mencekam.

"Untuk mendapatkan harta warisan Atok Aba saat usiaku dua puluh lima tahun." Halilintar tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang membuat Blaze kecewa sekaligus murka menjadi panorama terakhir untuknya. "Kau sudah mengetahui hal-hal yang berbahaya untukku, Fang, dan Abang Kaizo. Selamat tinggal, Blaze."

Lalu sebuah timah panas melubangi dahi Blaze.

* * *

**tamat**

* * *

~himmedelweiss 09/03/2020


End file.
